Greaser Nursery Rhymes
by Kylie-Chan
Summary: A new fic I'm working on. A series of nursery rhymes, greaser style.
1. Clementine

A/N: What the title says. I'm doing this for Maddiecake, who has been a great reviewer. It seems like fun, anyways. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, it belongs to S.E. Hinton.

WARNING: Total mutilation of children's songs.XD

------------------------------

_(Johnny, Ponyboy, Dally, Soda, and Steve)_

**Soda**: Hey, look! It's our old book of nursery songs!

**Johnny**: Nursery songs?

**Steve**: Yeah. We used to have to sing them all the time.

**Johnny**: How do they go?

**Soda**: Um…Oh yeah! There was one really good one! Remember it Steve?

**Steve**: Which one?

**Soda**: _In the Dingo, in the city, partying half the night_

**Steve**: Oh yeah! _Was a greaser who liked sunsets, and his sweetheart Cherry V._

**Steve & Soda**: _Oh my darlin', oh my darlin', oh my daaaarlin' Cherry V., You're a Soc girl without feelings, dreadful sorry Cherry V._

**Ponyboy**: Hey, that ain't a nursery song!

**Dally**: Oh, sure it is.grins _Tuff she was and with red hair, with the seeeexiest legs in town!_

**Soda**: _Nice sweaters and nothin' better, and long skirts for Cherry V._

**Ponyboy**:blushes Stop it!

**Johnny**: I think I'm startin' to get it.

**Dally, Soda, Steve, and Johnny**: _Oh my darlin', oh my darlin', oh my daaaarlin' Cherry V., You're a Soc girl without feelings, dreadful sorry Cherry V._

**Steve**: _Drove with Pony to the drive-in, every Friday half past eight._

**Soda:** _Then her boyfriend came to get her, and he'd drunk nearly half his weight._

**Ponyboy**: Oh god.

**Johnny, Steve, Soda, and Dally**: _Oh my darlin', oh my darlin', oh my daaaarlin' Cherry V., You're a Soc girl without feelings, dreadful sorry Cherry V._

**Soda**: Johnny, you sing this verse!

**Johnny**: Okay…_Pretty face in a huff, she didn't want to leave._

**Dally**: _But alas, Pony was no fighter, so he lost her to the guy._

**Ponyboy**: I give up!

**All**: _Oh my darlin', oh my darlin', oh my daaaarlin' Cherry V., You're a Soc girl without feelings, dreadful sorry Cherry V._

**Soda**: You know, that was fun!

**Steve**: We should do some more later.

**Ponyboy**: You didn't even sing the song right!

**Dally**: So? Our version is way better. Ain't that right Johnny?

**Johnny**: Well, it sure was interestin'.

---------------------------------------------

Oh my god that was fun.:D In case you can't tell, it was the greaser version of 'Clementine'.


	2. Rubber Ducky

A/N: -snickers- I'm having too much fun with this.

Disc.: Same.

----------------------------------------

_(Dally, Darry, Johnny, Soda, and Two-Bit)_

**Dally**: Hey, aren't we going to sing some more of those nursery songs?

**Soda**: Oh yeah! Hm…which one should we sing today?

**Two-Bit**: Oh, oh, pick me!

**Soda**: What?

**Two-Bit**: -ahem- _Mickey Mouse, you're the one, who makes daytime lots of fun, Mickey Mouse, I'm awfully fond of you!_

**Soda & Johnny**: _Woo woo be doo_.

**Two-Bit**: Darry, you sing this verse!

**Darry**: No.

**Two-Bit**: Pleeeaaase? C'mon, it's fun!

**Darry**: -glares- Fine. _Mickey Mouse, joy of joys, when he watches you Two-Bit makes lots of noise, Mickey Mouse, I think you're his very best friend, sad but true._

**Soda, Johnny, & Two-Bit**: _Doo doo doo doo, doo doo_.

**Dally**: _Every day when he sits in front of the telly, he watches a mouse with big ears and a black belly._

**Soda, Johnny, & Two-Bit**: _Mickey-mick-mick-mickey_.

**Johnny**: _Mickey Mouse, you're so funny, And Two-Bit tries to be but he wouldn't make money, Mickey Mouse, he's awfully fond of you._

**Two-Bit**: Hey, are you saying I'm not funny?

**Johnny**:…

**Two-Bit**: That's mean!

**Soda**: _Every day when he sits in front of the telly, he watches a mouse with big ears and a black belly._

**All except Two-Bit**: _Mickey Mouse, you're so nice, Two-Bit loves you like beer on ice, Mickey Mouse, he's awfully fond of-, Mickey Mouse, he wants a whole channel of-, Mickey Mouse, he's awfully fond of you_!

**Two-Bit**: _Doo doo, be doo_!

**Darry**: -shakes his head- You guys are weird.

**Soda**: Aw come on, you had fun and you know it!

**Darry**:…Right…

**Johnny**: Two-Bit sure loves Mickey, don't he Dally?

**Dally**: Kid, that's the understatement of the century.

-----------------------------

XD Like I said, I have too much fun with this. The original song for this, by the way, is Rubber Ducky. –laughs- I got the idea from my friends, who sang this in the morning at the top of their lungs.


End file.
